


Day 6 - Long Distance

by obviouslyelementary



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Day 6, Fluff, M/M, Philkas Week, Philkasweek, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Skype, Skype Sex, day 6 long distance, long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: Philkas week day 6 - Long DistancePhilip and Lukas skype while Lukas is far away in one of his motocross races. In the end, skype sex is always the best.





	

“Wait, you what?”

“I’m so sorry Philip, I really am” Lukas mumbled, looking down embarrassed in the other side of the world, in front of a computer that didn’t make the situation better in any way. “The flight was cancelled. I won’t be able to be there for our anniversary”

“Damn it” Philip groaned, rubbing his face and then sighing. “It doesn’t matter. We can still talk, right? Like... during the day?”

“I-I don’t know. The trip is long and I’m pretty sure there isn’t wifi in my plane” Lukas said, biting his lip. Philip just sighed. “Babe, when I get there, I will make up for this”

“I know you will. You always do” Philip said, honestly, smiling softly at his boyfriend and gently touching the screen because he just missed him too much. “Damn... I just really want you here”

“Just two more days, love” Lukas assured, smiling at him and tilting his head. “How are you doing? Work? Jamie?”

“I’m doing fine really” he said, shrugging softly and fixing his hair. “Work is fun. I have a few pictures to take today, of the Empire States. And Jamie.... She misses you a lot. She’s sleeping on your side of the bed these last three days. She just wants her daddy back”

“Oh I know. But at least you have our apartment and our stuff. I’m all alone here for two weeks” Lukas complained, rolling his eyes. “All I have is one of your shirts that I stole so I can cuddle it, and it’s already smelling like me”

“Oh so that’s where my purple shirt is” Philip said, chuckling, and Lukas just shrugged. “Besides, I’m here now, but in a month I’ll have that expo in Paris and then I will be alone and you will be here, at our comfortable house”

“I don’t understand why we chose these jobs” Lukas groaned, before laughing softly when Philip rolled his eyes. “Okay, I do, but that’s not the point”

“Lukas. It’s fine” Philip said at last, smiling at his boyfriend. “Really. I’ll be upset but so will you. We can work this out when you arrive. Besides, I have a present that won’t expire” he said, winking, and Lukas’ eyes widened.

“Oh really?”

“You better come home ready babe” Philip winked, smirking widely, and for a second Lukas’ eyes got dark before he groaned and looked around. “You’re at the airport love. You can’t get hard”

“You think I don’t know?” he groaned out, biting his bottom lip. “Damn how I miss having sex with you. My hand and toys are just not enough anymore” he mumbled, looking at Philip with those puppy eyes that he can never fight.

“I can give you a show. You still have time. Go to the bathroom” Philip said, before he even thought straight, and Lukas nodded almost desperately, looking around before grabbing his earphones and rushing to the bathroom. Luckily he was skyping on his phone, so there was no trouble getting inside the stall and sitting on the toilet.

“Okay, I’m here” he said, a bit out of breath, and Philip chuckled before humming and staring at Lukas.

“You’re so eager. I bet you are already hard just because I told you I’ll give you a show” he said, and smirked wider when he saw Lukas swallowing thick. “You have to follow my instructions, or else this won’t be so good. Yeah?”

“Yeah okay” he mumbled out, probably afraid that someone could hear him. 

“Okay, first, I want you to close your eyes and relax” Philip started, and Lukas did as told, closing his eyes and leaning against the wall behind him. “Good boy. Now put your phone on your thigh and let your hands free. You don’t need to look at me just yet” he continued, slowly removing his own shirt because just by the look on Lukas’ face, Philip knew he was really into what was going on. Luckily for him, by the angle Lukas had his leg, he could still see the blonds’ face. “Great. Now put your hand under your shirt, slowly, and move it up to your chest. Brush your fingertips to the skin, delicately. Yeah, very good” he mumbled, his breath getting a little harder as he watched Lukas following his instructions, moving his hand under his shirt and up his torso. Philip was kneeling in front of his computer, his hands gripping the sheets to hold himself back. “Okay now move your hand to your right nipple and scratch it, lightly. Pretend it’s me okay? Imagine I’m sitting on your lap, kissing your neck, feeling your body” he said, and then stopped, watching attentively as Lukas moved his hand under his shirt and scratched his nipple. He let his head fall back while he lets out a soft groan, his usually white neck now light pink.

“Philip…” he moaned out, softly, his other hand probably gripping on the toilet. It’s Philip’s turn to swallow thick, his breathing getting a little deeper.

“You’re doing great love” he assured, and Lukas smiled a bit at the pet name. “Now tell me, how are you imagining me? What am I doing?” he asked, one of his hands giving up gripping the sheets and going up to his crotch, putting pressure on the hard on under his pants. Lukas took a second to answer, his breath failing. 

“Y-you’re… Naked. Sitting on my lap. Kissing my neck and… and grinding down on me… so desperate… talking to me against my ear…” he said, quietly, but he didn’t more. Philip knew he wouldn’t move until he told him so. “Philip…”

“I am desperate for you” Philip said, breathlessly, and Lukas chuckled quietly. “God Lukas, I want you here so bad. I want you touching me, kissing me, wrecking me” he mumbled, giving up on the waiting and opening his pants, only to tug them down to his thighs together with his boxers. “Fuck, I… Lukas… Open your eyes” he tried, and as soon as he said it, Lukas’ eyes opened, and he looked down at the phone, groaning louder than he should.

“Philip, god…” he moaned out, his hand moving away from his chest to press against his crotch. He stared as Philip moved his own hands down his body, the brunette now with his eyes closed.

“I want you” he moaned, almost sounding like a slutty whine, hands stopping on his lower stomach, almost as if he didn’t have the courage to go on. “Damn Lukas, I want you so bad”

“Touch yourself” Lukas said, low but firm, and a shiver ran down Philip’s spine as he nodded. However, he stopped before he could do it, taking a deep breath.

“Where?” 

The question seemed to make Lukas even more turned on, because he simply growled at Philip.

“Make this show worth remembering for a whole day, Philip”

Philip was more than happy to oblige.

He moved his hands up, licking his left entirely and moving it down to his crotch, wrapping around himself with a gasp and starting to move it, slowly. He groaned, deeply, and then put three fingers inside his mouth, sucking and licking and making the most slutty noises he could manage, his legs getting weak from all the pleasure. He could listen to Lukas’ hard breaths in the background, and opened his eyes out of curiosity, only to moan around his fingers when he saw Lukas already stroking himself while he watched Philip with wide, dark eyes.

“Lukas” Philip moaned as he removed his fingers from his mouth, slowly moving them down his chest and stomach, before spreading his legs as far as the pants let him. He moved his fingers back and slowed his strokes down, biting his bottom lip hard as he pressed one finger in, gasping out loud once it was all the way inside. He heard a moan coming from the computer and moaned back, the only coherent response he could give at the moment. His strokes started to get faster again while he slowly moved his finger in and out, his body getting hot and sweaty and trembling every once and a while.

“Philip, you’re so beautiful. If I could only be there to touch you, I would make this ten times better. I love when you melt in front of me like this, when you give yourself to me entirely. Damn it Philip, you can’t be real” he heard Lukas saying and he moaned, deeply, adding a second finger inside himself and arching his back at the feeling. “Come on, there you go. You’re so beautiful, so handsome, so hot. When I get home I’ll kiss every part of your body, I’ll mark you all over, and I won’t let you alone for a second. God, how I miss you” he groaned, and Philip let out a soft whimper, his strokes so much faster than before, his fingers curling up desperately to find his spot. His chest moved so fast and his heart beat so hard he could barely concentrate in anything else. 

“Lukas, please!” he moaned, loudly, his head falling back as he groaned, moving his hands desperately because he had no self control at moments like that.

“Come on baby. Come for me. I’m right here” Lukas said, his voice deep and filled with lust, and Philip moaned loudly before he came, a few strokes later, painting his chest and stomach white. He breathed deeply, removing his fingers and falling on the bed with deep breaths, only to then look at Lukas and smirk as he watched the man cleaning himself with paper towel. 

“I love you” he mumbled out, tiredly, and Lukas looked down, smiling softly at his boyfriend.

“I love you too” he answered, sighing softly. “I’ll be there in two days alright? Wait for me”

“I’ll always wait, silly” he mumbled, and then closed his eyes. “I think I’ll go to sleep now. It’s past three”

“Sleep. I’ll go back and wait for my plane” Lukas said, smiling softly. “Good night. Sleep well”

“Night Luka” he mumbled, before slowly ending the conversation, knowing Lukas never turned the thing off by himself. Philip then closed his laptop and moved up the bed, removing his pants and curling under the blankets with Lukas’ pillow wrapped around his arms.

It was complicated, but he would never change their life for anything in the world. Never.


End file.
